


Game On

by Achicleos



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, everyday i look in the mirror and wonder how much the fandom hates me, just know its d/s, move im gay, srry im not tagging this properly ive got too much pride, then i shoot finger guns because i dont care lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achicleos/pseuds/Achicleos
Summary: Jack needs more than he'll ever ask for, more than he knows how to. Kevin's not exactly happy to help but he isn't saying no.





	

It started out like a game. Jack was sure that Kevin didn't know what exactly he was doing, only that Jack would do what he asked if he asked in the right way. Sometimes Jack would break the pattern and disobey just to watch the muscle in Kevin's jaw twitch and his arms crossed like he had to keep them from strangling Jack. But really Jack liked doing as he was told, as long as it was Kevin telling him to do it. 

This wasn't a good idea, and it couldn't be healthy for Jack. If Kevin ever found it he would stop immediately and distance himself and call Jack a freak. And Jack, what if he got too deep into this game? What if he couldn't break out without feeling lost again?

Nothing had to be thought about so long as he didn't think about it. If he just kept his mouth shut and left Kevin in the dark, Jack could keep it in his head, and never beg Kevin for what he needed. This was enough. He could live on this, feeding from a fruit that was never his. 

Jack's perception of Kevin had certainly changed since coming to PSU, but not just because of the game. He was no longer the Raven Jack was willing to die to be, but, now that he stopped putting himself in second place, Kevin was bigger than ever. The change in his own self image was probably what made any of their game possible. 

It started late at night. Jack had asked for an extra practice– _show me how to hit the same spot every time_ –and of course Jack just kept fucking up, and in turn Kevin flipped a switch. Jack was convinced he still didn't know what he did. 

Jack had hurtled his racquet away for a third time after two hours of going at it when his head was yanked back so suddenly gravity nearly collapsed his knees. Like a cat held by the scruff of its neck, Jack went limp in Kevin's hand, his scalp searing but he couldn't even tell when Kevin's eyes were boring into his, a forest fire. 

"If you don't stop throwing that thing I swear to god I'll make you eat it," Kevin growled, twisting Jack's hair for emphasis. He was so close it was impossible not to breathe the same air. Kevin had at least a half a foot on Jack and he was using it, squaring his full presence to fill Jack's vision. 

Kevin must have realized he was being too rough because slowly his hand untangled itself and his face sank back to its usual scowl. Likely he'd mistaken what was on Jack's face to be fear, thinking he'd finally gotten through to Jack as Jack went to pick up his racquet, resisting the urge to bolt to the bathroom. Instead, they resumed practice, and Jack hit the same spot every few shots. 

After that, whenever no one was watching too closely, Kevin used the same voice that shook Jack to the core, the one that was cool as frosted glass and just as sharp. When they were alone, he got a grip on Jack's hair or the back collar of his jersey, sometimes pulling it back enough to cut into his neck. If Jack was distracted with something Kevin didn't care about or messing up where Kevin knew he shouldn't be, it was, "Is that all you can do?" Like his displeasure was enough to put Jack back on his feet. They both knew it was. 

By the time Jack realized he was the ignorant one, it was too late. 

They were halfway through a late practice but his nerves had been on edge since he woke up. Something in his chest itched, a frustration he couldn't place, so it leaked like an old tap and soaked the world around him. Morning practice had left him bruised and bloody from Nicky "accidentally" clipping him in the nose for his attitude. He'd held onto the feeling all day and now he was here, alone with Kevin, and even Kevin couldn't curb it. The worse Kevin treated him the more the itch spread until he thought his lungs might cave in around it. 

He resorted to taunting Kevin, waiting for a fight, begging for one. The last straw was when Jack threw in an insult about Kevin not learning enough at Edgar Allen after all, because Kevin's next words ricocheted off the court's glass walls and knocked Jack's jaw loose. 

"JACK!" Kevin yelled. He was only a few feet away. "Get on your _fucking knees_."

Jack's grip on his racquet nearly dropped it. The widen of his eyes hurt. "What."

"Now," Kevin told him, with finality but not as angered. His expression didn't lighten as he stared Jack down, as serious as ever. 

Flushed and confused, Jack sank to the ground, his knee pads saving him from the impact. Kevin approached and Jack had to tip his head completely back to look at him. Naturally, the position was immediately compromising, but Kevin wasn't giving him time to register that as he carded Jack's hair, then used it to dip his head even further back. Jack swallowed and it hurt; he had to crack his jaw so it didn't. 

Since Kevin was so much bigger, with hands wider and thicker than Jack's, it was impossible to avoid the fear worming its way down Jack's gut. Kevin could easily yank his head back and cause real damage, but he wasn't holding that tightly. Even as his eyes blazed and lips pressed into a thin line, there was only enough force in Kevin's hand to make it ache. 

"Got anything else to say?" Kevin asked. When Jack was silent save for the heavy breaths that clotted his throat, Kevin continued, "Good. Otherwise, I'll gag you next time."

Kevin Day did not make jokes. 

"What are we going to do with you? You've been acting like a child all day, more than usual. What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" he said, but he didn't mean it like he wanted Jack to be quiet. He wanted Jack to relax, to stop getting so out of his own control, but they both knew that wasn't going to come easy. 

Jack was only just realizing that it was both of them. Kevin wasn't as ignorant as he seemed, then. 

He was supposed to answer this time. "It's just been a long day. I need to sleep it off." It was lie and Jack wasn't famed for fooling people. 

"Bullshit. You've had longer days." Kevin thought for a moment, and Jack was hyper aware of how Kevin's fingertips brushed against his head, sinking further into his hair. 

It wasn't a bad place to be, knelt before Kevin with his mouth hanging open. The hardness of his knee pads was beginning to shoot pain up his legs but the only real worry was someone walking in to witness the strange scenario. Andrew rarely came around to check on Kevin nowadays, and when he did Neil was usually a foot behind him, but Kevin wouldn't risk it if he thought they'd be getting visitors. 

As Kevin's silence continued, Jack's thoughts drifted south– or, given his position, dead ahead. It wasn't the first time he'd considered being on his knees for Kevin Day but this was certainly the closest he'd ever gotten. With the warmth and weight of Kevin's hand on his head, all of focus went there, and he wondered what it would feel like to be guided with it. 

There was a god, and, like most people, it hated Jack. "Maybe you're pent up," Kevin suggested, "from so much adrenaline all the time and all the times I leave you hanging. Maybe you need something more."

Jack didn't even want to know how he got to that conclusion, mostly because he was still stuck on how Kevin knew. He understood the dynamic they created and now he was taking the initiative Jack had all but been begging for since day one. 

All the air left Jack's lungs, deflating him. He nearly dropped to sit on his legs but Kevin's grip tightened in an order not to move. "Something more," Jack repeated. 

"If you're not going to listen to me, you need to be taught differently. What do you think? Are we going to have to punish you?"

Kevin was a lot to handle before and Jack was dizzy with having his head back so long but it wasn't even a threat, it was pure teasing, in every ounce of Asshole Kevin that Kevin could conjure. It went straight through Jack and he would have sworn it was because his throat was hanging open when a sound like a plea answered Kevin, and it wasn't intentional when he shifted up, pushing into Kevin's hand. The only thing that he meant to do was say, "Yes," but even that was just a breath. 

Kevin nodded, but before he turned away Jack caught uncertainty written across his features. Kevin didn't mention it, only told Jack to get up and meet him in the locker room. He was to pick up all the loose balls first. 

Ten minutes later Jack was dragging himself towards the locker room. His gear was heavier the less he moved around in it, putting a twist in his spine. 

Kevin was there, sitting in front of Jack's locker with a pen and pad of paper in hand. As Jack neared, he didn't look up, only scooted over so Jack could fall onto the bench to release himself from layers of padding. Once he was down to his knee pads, Kevin set the paper aside and stood, waiting for Jack to finish. When everything was tucked away, he suggested Jack shower. 

A voice in Jack's head whispered a complaint at this new attitude of bossiness, where Kevin was in charge without subtlety, but it was quieted by the excitement building so quick Jack nearly mistook it for irritation. 

"Why would I need to do that?" Jack asked, finding a piece of himself after being scattered like a house of cards all over the court. 

"Because the locker room has cameras," Kevin reminded him, "and the last thing I need is my dad asking why I've got you over my knee."

On the outside, Jack did his best to sneer and leave before Kevin could tell that it affected Jack. Once again, Kevin could not be serious, but Kevin did not make jokes. It was fucking insufferable to not be able to tell if he was making a fool out of Jack or not. 

Minutes later he was in the shower, Kevin nowhere to be seen. Jack had grown appreciative over time of the stalls in the shower area, having mocked them in the past. It had always been easier to draw attention to other people's problems to avoid his own, so pointing out just exactly why they would need stalls made everyone uncomfortable enough to forget he might also have reasons. 

The iridescent lights above turned the water to glass; it shattered against his skin, stinging like a thousand pins. It was so good after hours of moving and muscles wound to balls of yarn. If he dropped his head back he could pretend the water was Kevin's hand tracing down his neck, with nails dragging on the softest parts. 

The rap on the door could only be one person. Jack twisted to unlock the door before quickly turning away again, wanting to seem unimpressed with Kevin's presence. It occurred to him only after the lock hit home that Kevin was also going to be naked. 

Jack was hardly innocent but the last time he found himself in the sort of situation they had crafted, it was rushed in the span of twenty minutes and he had to tell the other guy to stop. The guy, who had been broad like Kevin but much shorter, took his inability to keep up as weakness and not truly submissive. Since then it was just rough and nameless, one time faceless. Well, every time was faceless by that point, given that the memories never really stuck, let alone the feelings. 

Kevin's presence threatened to put knots in Jack's muscles but water battered his shoulders loose. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for something. It was still so impossible to believe Kevin understood any of this, the need crawling under Jack's skin to be touched but not like _that_ , or _that_.

"I'd rather not hurt you," Kevin said, the expression Jack had glimpsed on the court catching in his words. 

"Then you're not doing it right."

"You'll tell me when to stop," Kevin told him, not leaving room to argue it. "Turn around."

Jack turned, momentarily blinded by water. In his vision, Kevin was distorted, magnified, just a blend of colors until he blinked the water away. He thought back to the last time he'd been naked with another person and came up blank. He was shameless in taking in the scars on Kevin's body, too old to be from PSU. Jack had been with the Foxes long enough to know what really happened at Edgar Allen, and he knew that those scars weren't all from vigorous practices. 

Something akin to shame turned the water cold when Kevin surveyed Jack's own body, landing flat on his thighs. He didn't linger, because he'd seen worse, and because there were more interesting things to focus on. 

Kevin closed the little space with a step and gripped Jack's shoulders, turning him to face a wall. Jack knew Kevin to do things unceremoniously but this was far too abrupt. "What, we’re not even gonna play 'Drop the Soap'?"

"We aren't having sex, dumbass. We don't even have a condom," Kevin said with a scoff. "Bend over, hands on the wall."

"It wasn't me, officer," Jack muttered, following the order. His bare thigh brushed Kevin's and he was glad his face was hard to see because he never realized how intimate being in the shower with another person was. It was more intimate than an empty alley or bathroom stall in a gritty club. It was closer than the back of a cab. 

"You'll tell me to stop?"

"You're so boring."

The sound was quicker than the feeling, though the force of it knocked his head into the wall. Stunned into silence, Jack only remembered to breathe when the second smack fell, and only because air was knocked back into him. This one awakened his senses, revealing the sharpness of the first. Kevin's hands were big and had enough strength packed in to make Jack's teeth grind together. He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't this. This was absolutely humiliating. Kevin Day was spanking him for bad behavior. 

Kevin's hand splayed on one cheek, gripping the tender flesh. "Actually, count these. That was two."

Three, and his breath was ragged. Four, his hands slipped on the wall. Five, Kevin lingered again. The situation was swirling in his mind, altering the reality of it. These were punishment for his nasty attitude but he could feel the way Kevin was enjoying it in his hands alone, with the way he kept stopping, almost as is if to admire the heat brought to Jack's skin. The longer he did it, the worse the burn was. 

"Six," Jack whispered. He's going numb. Each smack was hard and fast but it felt like a lifetime between, even though he could hardly fit a thought between them. Every drop of water on his skin was a pinprick. 

By eight, Kevin had a hand around Jack's side to keep him steady. Nine, Jack cried out the number from the way it seared. Ten, and his knees buckled, but Kevin's hold was prepared for this. He switched off the water and put his own back to the wall, supporting Jack around his midsection. Jack's head was heavy and every brush of skin on his backside was gasoline to the fire. It blazed so hot it reached his head, blurring his vision until he resorted to just keeping his eyes shut. 

Kevin's hand wrapped over his forehead, pushing his hair away and forcing him to lean on Kevin. After the brutal treatment, it was easy to slip away from himself and the pain of it, to not so much relax but fall back into the space Kevin was providing, where he was already too bare to back out. 

"You weren't supposed to enjoy it," Kevin said, though it was more felt than heard. 

"I promise it was really hard to." 

"Do you feel punished? I'll have to do something different next time if this is what happens." Kevin's hand slid down Jack's torso until it rested heavy above his groin. 

Next time. "The message came across loud and clear. Don't worry about that."

"It's hardly worrying."

Kevin's hand began to move lower, but Jack was too tired, and he really was in pain. He caught Kevin's hand and pried it away. "It's not punishment if I get a reward."

Lips fell to Jack's neck, right where his pulse was catching back up with time. Jack swallowed, and surely Kevin felt it, because he pulled Jack's head up to put his mouth over Jack's throat. "Maybe I don't reward you enough."

"You never reward me."

"My point exactly." His hand replaced itself over Jack's belly but did not move. "How about I reward how good you were taking that?"

Whether it was his voice, just the right amount of serious and absolute, or the appraisal, Jack's cock twitched, begging for some sort of contact after sitting neglected for so long. Jack had been convinced it was the blood rush that got him so hard but now it just Kevin, or rather the way Kevin was treating him. It was less lascivious and more like he'd earned something from Kevin. He wasn't going to let a prize go to waste. 

"Alright," Jack said. "Just– Get on with it."

With a twitch, Kevin yanked Jack's head into an awkward position, painful but not to cause harm. "No back talk," he said firmly. "Try saying please for once in your life."

If Kevin wanted him to beg, all bets were off. He wasn't going to beg for anybody. Except, Kevin didn't know that, or if he did, he didn't believe it. 

Jack had always liked Kevin's hands. He had a thing for noticing hands, and Kevin's were– well, big. And calloused from years of sport. And warm, all of Kevin was warm. The drying water strewn across his skin was beginning to go cold, and Kevin's hand dipping around his thigh, the side of it brushing his cock, was a stark contrast to this. Distantly, he wondered what that skin felt like to Kevin, whether it was really as strange a feeling as Jack thought. Upfront, he was already jutting his hips towards the offending hand. 

Kevin laughed lightly as Jack struck open air, removing his hand to run it back up his chest. It rested around his throat but merely laid there, no pressure supplied. It drove Jack crazier. 

This was Kevin trying to teach him discipline. Jack, unused to the word or practice, groaned his frustrations. Then he remembered that he had hands, too. Only when he reached for himself, Kevin batted him away, removing the hand around his head to wrap the arm around Jack's, roping his arm across Jack's chest. 

"Just say please," Kevin said. He was entirely unconcerned by it all. 

This torture had gone on long enough and Jack was getting cold. He needed to go lay down but he also needed to get off or else sleeping on his stomach was going to be impossible. Why do it himself when someone else could do it for him?

"Please," Jack said, only just reining in his bitterness. 

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

Kevin kept his word. He was slow still in getting there, but he hushed all of Jack's noisy complaints until he reached the destination. Jack fell back with a puff of air when Kevin's hand wrapped around him, and thank god he at least did this at a decent pace.

It wasn't long before Jack had to make noise before he stopped breathing trying to keep himself quiet. The first seemed to surprise Kevin, as he stopped and sank his teeth into Jack's ear. "Do that again," he told him, resuming to rub his thumb of the head of Jack's cock. If Kevin didn't care about being caught, all be damned if Jack did. He moaned again when Kevin twisted his hand all around the length. 

He'd felt it for awhile but had been trying to avoid it. Kevin was hard against his ass but the skin of said ass was for too sore to be touched. Even the slightest touch was like sitting on the hot leather of a car seat. Still, Kevin pulled him back by the hips to rub his cock against it, and he hissed through his teeth at the feeling. To Jack, it was like carpet burn. 

"Ow," he said in a half moan because Kevin's hand was still working over him. 

"Oh. Can I–" Kevin didn't finish the sentence, but gently released Jack to reach down and fit himself between Jack's cheeks. It was completely obscene but Kevin was already pulling him back into place, closer than before, and moving.

It still hurt since there was friction from Kevin's thighs on his painted skin but it wasn't as bad. The thick cock between his cheeks was enough to take his mind off it, and even if it weren't, Kevin was doing his damnedest to do it how Jack liked, though at a pace he was controlling. Jack couldn't move his hips because Kevin had taken hold of them to move as he liked. 

Jack was falling apart all over again, this time at least granted to hold onto Kevin's thighs. Feverish with need, he stepped on Kevin's foot trying to get closer. Kevin released his hip to replace his hand on Jack's throat, this time wrapping his fingers under Jack's chin. Holding him to the side, Kevin bit down on the protruding muscle of his shoulder. He was growling from deep in his chest. The feeling went straight to his cock, and Kevin only amplified it as he stroked faster. The way he was thrusting against Jack said he was already so close. 

Being touched by Kevin lit a whole new fire for Jack. He'd been thinking about Kevin Day since he was 14 years old, and here he was being used by him to get off. He wouldn't even need Kevin to be giving him a handjob to enjoy it. Kevin touched like he played, hard and unforgiving, and even this felt like there had to be a winner. 

Jack yelped when Kevin threw him forward suddenly, spinning him around before he could face-plant the wall. Jack slid on the wet tile floor but Kevin was already there to hold him back by the throat. One squeeze and he lifted his face to Kevin's, another and his eyes were closed but their lips barely touched.

Kevin held them together in one hand and resumed his pace, pulling a shaky moan from Jack. He held onto Jack's hair and used it to bring him up to kiss, but it was short, neither of them focused enough to move properly into it. Jack grunted as a tongue was shoved into his mouth and relished in the feeling of his backside against the cool wall. There was sensation everywhere, and somehow none of it was hurting him. Kevin wasn't giving him room to assess how the situation could turn on him, and that didn't give him any room to turn on it first. He was forced to go with it or lose the feeling, and the better bet was so clear it wasn't much of a choice at all. 

Jack was reduced to whimpers since words were no longer thinkable, let alone possible to speak. Sounds were enough to tell Kevin that he was coming. Snapping like a bow, he arched into Kevin, unable to close his throat on a moan that echoed through the empty showers. Kevin kept going until Jack thought he was going to scream from the pleasure or the burn of it, but then Kevin's teeth buried in Jack's shoulder and his fingers were tight around Jack's neck. He shook like a tree in the wind against Jack before he finally came down. 

As their breath slowed and silence lurked back into the space, broken by their weakened state, Kevin opened his mouth from the mould of his teeth he'd put in Jack's flesh. Jack whined when it started to immediately ache as blood rushed frantically to save the abused skin. Kevin's forehead dropped to the tile by Jack's head, and with his mouth so close Jack could hear a discomposed rattle in his chest. 

Trapped between the wall and Kevin's weight, Jack had no choice but to wait for Kevin to try to compose himself. It wasn't the worst place Jack could imagine being. Few places sounded better. For example, in bed, sound asleep. 

"Kevin," Jack started. 

"Sorry," Kevin said, lifting away from Jack. There was a pained look on his face, both surprising Jack and causing a swell of guilt in his gut. 

Sorry, like this was a mistake. Sorry, like he couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this mess. Sorry, like this was just another one night stand; Jack would forget his face some day. Apologies were never a good sign when he was on cloud nine. 

Then: "I didn't mean to be so rough. Especially not here," Kevin said, running a thumb over the place he bit. It seared at the touch but Jack was so full of sensation he hardly registered it. 

“You were fine," Jack said. It was too quick to sound natural. _He didn't regret it he didn't regret it he didn't_. "That was. . . That was good. Not too rough."

"What, like you can take a little more than that?"

Certainly not at the moment. "More than a little."

Kevin switched the water back on but made no move towards it. It was as though he was trying to completely encase Jack in the cavity of his chest with how close he pressed. "Guess that all depends on whether you deserve another reward. You'll have to earn it."

Tired, sticky, and resentfully satisfied, Jack shoved Kevin away, under the spray of water. Kevin let himself be shoved. 

"Whatever," Jack said. "Go find your own shower, I was here first."

The look of complete disbelief on Kevin's face was worth the soreness he felt sitting up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe its OOC Kevin. to read my defence on the matter please refer to the tags


End file.
